


The Death Note

by There_is_no_synonym_for_cinnamon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Pairings to be Added, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attack on Titan in Death Note Universe, M/M, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/There_is_no_synonym_for_cinnamon/pseuds/There_is_no_synonym_for_cinnamon
Summary: Yandere Aot Boys/ Male ReaderThis is set in the death note universe so if you haven't watched death note or at least understand the plot you'll most likely be confused. I'll add new tags and relationships as the story moves along.~~~I'll most likely changed the summary later.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Ensemble/Original Character(s), Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	The Death Note

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I came up with this, I also don't see many Aot boys / Male reader fics so decided to do it myself. Idk let me know if you like it.
> 
> Sorry if it's rushed I just wanted to get the plot rolling

Looking down into the human world he stood from the realm of the shinigami. Observing the boy he'd been watching grow for the past eighteen years. Whenever he watched his human he could sit down admiring him for hours on end, he was a piece of art in the way that he lived and breathed. So as humans could become infatuated with meaningless works of art so could the shinigami. However unlike other shinigami that had strong emotional attachments to humans and gave up because of their inability to see them he had a plan, and the necessary tools to carry it out with a spare death note he managed to snach up from a shinigami that had forgotten to keep writing names in her death note and passed. He would see the human he was so determined to meet, the human would see him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're still talking about Kira on the news?" You asked your mom as you made it down stairs to breakfast. "Yeah it's all they'll be talking about for a while, you should stay in just to be safe." Your mother urged you not to go out for the day. "It'll be fine mom, Kira only kills criminals and, personally to me it's not that big of a deal. Plus they've already got the world's best detective in mind." You ate your breakfast silently, a toasted sesame seed bagel with a sunny side egg, cooked ham, with melted cheese. As you made it to the middle the yolk began to burst out of its pocket dripping all over the rest of your meal as you finished. Making your way to wash the dishes and your hands your mom began to speak again, "I still don't think it's right, and even if they are criminals the killings began here in Paradis. You should just leave, live with your cousins in Marley, isn't your ex boyfriend from Marley he was an exchange student right? You could ask him-" Before your mom had a chance to continue the bombardment you abandoned the dishes at the sink, and made your way to the door. "Have a good day!" You quickly made your way to meet up with your best friend Jean.  
You'd both decided to go out and spend the day together since he's been dealing with some tough things at work so you felt it was best to have him take the day off. Despite being close Jean lived all the way in the city of Trost while you lived in Shiganshina the two of you attended middle school in the Maria district which is how you meet each other. The two of you had decided to meet up at some mall nearby where Jean was from just to make things easier for him. Not having a car however meant you had to take two busses to get there and walk for forty minutes. 

"Jean Boy!" You ran up to him wrapping him in an embrace. "[Name] it's good to see you, to be honest I'm glad you convince me to take time off to see you." He grinned letting go you looked up, "That last time we hung out all you were able to talk about was work it was starting to get annoying to be honest." He laughed the joke off with a look of disdain. "Jean, you're ok though right? You're doing it again." He was thinking about work, Jean was a detective and recently picked up an 'unsettling' case that he refused to talk about. "I'm sorry [Name]" he ruffled your [H/C] hair. "What's got you so stressed anyway, I mean I understand that work as a police investor has got to be tough but this is getting out of hand Jean." He was drifting off again, you could tell he wanted to avoid the question completely like he usually did. "Can you keep a secret?" The question escaped his mouth as if he was going through excruciating pain with every word he spoke. "Your hands are shaking, Jean please let me know what's happening?" 

"I'm investigating the Kira case, and I needed to tell you because if anything happened to me- We've known each other since we were kids and- I care about you alot-" He didn't speak after that. You'd been planning to see a movie that day but seeing Jean like this, and given the moment to process his words. What he told you, what he was about to tell you it almost didn't make sense. 'Jean was a coward as a child and usually didn't look after anyone but himself when we were kids, but after we met I slowly saw that change, and now he was a detective for the police. Trying to find a mass murder that can kill with his mind? Why am I even thinking of this, he can't be serious?' "I- Jean you'll- what if he-" You weren't allowed to finish your sentence. 

"I just needed to tell you. I know that I could die but that's a risk I'm willing to take, there's no talking me out of this." Like that you wish you hadn't asked what was wrong in the first place. You wanted more than anything to talk your friend out of this but didn't want to spoil the day anymore then you already had. After all it's his day off, besides he shouldn't have told you any of this in the first place, the fact that he even decided to bring it up instead of some half cooked lie. Isn't this information classified, doesn't he care if he gets a bad reaction out of you, or did he want you to feel proud about his so called selfless act? Whatever was going on it was his day today, you weren't gonna let it go any worse then how it had started. Grabbing hold of his hand he looked deep into your eyes. You smiled and began, "Hey let's just have a good day today, ok? We don't wanna be late, and I'll pay for the snacks this time." A confused expression cast down onto his face like you were ignoring what he just said. To be fair you actually were, and just as quickly the strange look appeared so did a slight smile accompanied by the smallest tint of pink take its place. Before either of you knew it the two of you had spent the entire day smiling and laughing with each other, you'd also spent your time noticing something different about his reactions that you decided not to think too much of as to not ruin anything on accident. Your time spent consisted of watching the new superhero movie that was released, and hanging out at the park to throw bread at the ducks. When the time came for the array of stars to illuminate the night sky under the now present night you both looked up in awe. 

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Jean pointed out the obvious, his hand slightly brushed down against your elbow before you pulled your hand away to look at the time. Eleven:Twenty-six, "Oh I should get going my moms gonna freak." A nervous feeling began to take over as you pondered over her various reactions. "You are an adult now Y/N you'll be fine gosh." Jean scratches the back of his head blushing, "Oh um- let me walk you home. I-It's the least I can do."

"I'll be fine, go home and rest and I promise I'll walk you home next time mister big shot detective." You went in for a hug wrapping your arms under his, reaching for your waist and lower back, staying there in that position for what felt like the next 5 minutes he let out a sigh. "Good night [Name] take care." Like that Jean was jogging off in the opposite direction leaving you on your own in the now empty streets. On your way to the bus stop an ominous feeling began to loom over, you couldn't help but feel you're being watched by some unseen entity. Attempting to shake the feeling you kept walking thinking nothing of it, but now you couldn't help but wonder if you should've let Jean walk you home. The hairs began to stand on your body goosebumps beginning to form as heavy steps can now be heard from behind you. Trying to convince yourself not to turn around you think, 'what if it's just Jean or some random person who's also making their way to the bus. No need to worry.' Attempting to hide in a nearby alleyway you then realiz how stupid the choice was when it was too late. A gun was heard being clocked back accompanied with a deep voice that began to speak, "Put your hands up, then empty your pockets." Feeling tears begin to run down your face, you hold back your sobs whimpering. "I- please sir let me go-" 

"Shut the fuck up and empty your pockets." He began to raise his voice, your entire day began to flash before your eyes as you thought to yourself. 'I'm going to die here, all I wanted was for my friend to be happy and now I'm gonna be killed in the middle of some shady alley. Oh God whose gonna find my body, tell me friends and family? This can't actually be happening, can it?' "Hurry the fuck up!" He began to cough, and before you even have a chance to reach for your pockets you can hear something heavy hit the floor, the gun. A loud bang is heard as you felt a warm sensation begin to trickle down from your forearm, just above the wrist on your right. Filled with too much adrenaline to feel anything you stood still. The coughing continued until the sound of a human hitting the ground was heard next. Your tears come to a halt. Slowly turning around as if your life depended on it you see your oppressor on the ground, a pool of blood spilling from his throat. You ran.

Even if you lived an entire city away you kept going, not allowing yourself to look back or even stop to catch a breath. Could that have been Kira? No that can't be right, was that man having a heart attack? Endless scenarios flew through your mind as you tried to comprehend what just happened, and before you thought it couldn't get worse a notebook was falling from the sky straight into your face. As the black leather slapped your face you fell on your ass in the middle of a crosswalk, your head feeling as if it had just been caught between two large hands before it had the chance to hit the ground it was being gently placed on the concrete. "What the fuck is happening!?" You scream loudly full of fear and confusion you almost felt certain the universe would usher a response back, and then you heard it. "You should get up from the street, Are you ok? Sorry about the notebook falling from the sky I wanted to get your attention, you seemed so terrified after that man attempted to mug you. You're bleeding." An unexpected voice spoke from behind you. You were aghast, and absolutely mortified. Shakily turning around your eyes lay upon what appears to be a normal man, although upon furthermore inspection he seemed far from it. 

He appeared to be 6 Foot 5 inches tall at least, towering over you. Staring with his yellow glowing eyes he had large, black, raven like wings hanging from behind him. Wearing dark grey bandages wrapped around his forearms from his wrists to his elbows, they were only visible through the large holes in his dark leather jacket that have to been made by claws. Covering his torsos was a ragged grey shirt, along with that he was wearing black jeans, and shoes. "I- what are y- but-" you struggle to form complete sentences.

"Don't be scared I'm not here to hurt you. Just get up and walk back home it'll be ok." The entity tried to sooth you but only succeeded in scaring you even more. Following his orders still, you walked all the way home silently. By the time you made it to sanctuary it had been 1 in the morning. "Where have you been? I was worried sick! I called you seven times! When I called Jean he said you insisted on walking alone are you-" The immediate scolding that waited for you for when you stepped through the front door had come to a halt when your mother had seen how you looked. Your face had gone pale, your [E/C] eye's bloodshot, your hair a mess, your body shivering, and drying blood engulfing where the bullet had skimmed you, your hand stained red. "I'm going to bed" slowly making your way upstairs your mom's face looked as if it had just seen your dead body along the payment. Closing and locking the door you instantly begin to undress, noticing your 'friend' begin to cover his eyes as you changed into your pajamas. "Um- you dropped the book I gave you. I-It's a gift. For you." The tall figure blushed as it set the now familiar book on your bed. "Sorry it's in Spanish, it wasn't mine so-" 

"What are you?" You had huddled up in the corner of your bed hugging your knees, your body aching from the stressful events you've just been through. "My apologies, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Mike, a shinigami." "Shinigami?" You questioned feeling as if you were going insane. "I'm a god of death, that came to deliver you this death note. It has instructions, I can explain them. I wanted to give it to you so." This explanation only managed to confuse you even more. "Death note? Wait, you said it was a gift for me? But why?"

"Well currently there has been a large surplus of death notes entering the human realm lately, the majority of them coincidentally in Paradis. I thought you'd be safer if you had one, oh I almost forgot to explain it. A persons name that has been written in the death note will die if you have their face in mind while writing it, an example of this is when I stopped you from getting mugged." You stared at him thinking you were gone insane. "The reason I picked you was because I've been watching you, and I think you're pretty... cool, you're pretty cool." Skipping past that awkward explanation you began to wonder. "So Kira, he must have a death note right?" You began to feel curious despite the panicked state you were in a couple seconds ago. "Probably yes, if you want you can do the same-" "Oh I could never kill anyone, I was just wondering is all. Thanks for the concern but I don't think I'll be using it. I'm going to sleep now, goodnight Mike. I'm [Name] by the way." You then drifted off hoping that by the morning this would all have been some bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my first work, please feel free to comment your thoughts, reactions, and suggestions, because I'm still brainstorming ideas and would like to hear your what anyone has to say. Feel free to ask questions as well. 
> 
> Chapter 2 will be titled: The Eyes  
> If you get the implications hehe 
> 
> (seriously tho if nobody comments I won't post the next chapter out of embarrassments and it's already almost done)


End file.
